To mine desired width, most continuous miners must move entire chassis side to side to achieve desired mining width, since the cutter assembly and rear chassis are fixed (other than height adjustment).
To achieve full cutting width desired without repositioning entire chassis, an articulation movement of cutter assembly relative to rear chassis of machine is needed.